Don't Mind The Pink Elephant In The Room
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Ducky's niece comes for a visit and gets more than she thought she would. A/N: Charlie is meant to be in like her early 30's. I know I forgot to mention her age. I have also put up a video on YouTube to this story under the same name as the story. My account name is Snape4prez
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own NCIS just my character. Enjoy._

**A/N: **_This is my first NCIS ff. I recently gotten into the show and just started writing a story for it after watching a bunch a reruns and some of the new episodes. Now I love the show as does one of my friends i got to start liking the show as well. So I hope that I got the characters as best as possible. If I didn't I am sorry. _

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Ducky was talking to Tony about the body he autopsied and what he had found. As Tony was leaving, a body flew past him.

"Duck man!!!!" She cried running over to him, giving him a big hug.

Tony stepped back in the room. "Is there something you'd like to share Ducky?" Getting a better look of the girl.

She had a head full of curly cue hair that was the color of onyx and piercing green eyes that seemed to glow.

Ducky looked over at him, "Not really. But you're going to hound me till I do. This is my niece, Charlie. Charlie, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Hi." She smiled broadly at him as she shook his hand.

"Hi" His grin got even bigger.

"She has come to visit for awhile. I'm almost done here." Ducky told her.

Placing her hands behind her back, "Then why doesn't Agent DiNozzo here show me around till you're done. And yes, uncle, I remember what you told me."

Smiling, "You can call me Tony and I would love to."

Their last stop was his desk, after she asked where it was a few times.

Pointing to McGee, "You must be Timothy and you must be Ziva." Looking over at Ziva.

"Who are you?" McGee asked as he and Ziva made their way over to her and Tony.

"I'm Ducky's niece, Charlie." Holding out her hand.

"Oh, so you're the niece that Ducky has mentioned before." Ziva shook her hand.

Feeling special, she grinned. "Has he talked about me?"

"I've heard him tell Gibbs before." Ziva said.

"It's nice to actually meet you." McGee said.

"Charlie, are you ready?" She heard Ducky call as he walked up.

Waving, "It was a pleasure to have finally met you three."

When the doors to the elevator opened, Gibbs stepped off, spotting them, "You must be Ducky's niece."

Shaking his hand, "Charlie. Agent Gibbs?" When he smiled at the recognition, she continued, "Duck man would tell me some good stories about you when I was sick."

"All good I hope." Looking at Ducky, "Duck man?"

Giggling, "I went through a phase where I was obsessed with a Night at the Roxbury. And there's this funny part where they say duck man. And I've been calling him that ever since. Oh, I'm hungry, haven't eaten much today. I'm wasting away here." Turning to Ducky.

"That is very unlikely. Where is your suitcase?"

"It's down by where you keep the bodies." She answered.

Gibbs pushed the elevator button, "I'll get it and meet you at Ducky's car."

Minutes later, Gibbs was putting Charlie's suitcase in the trunk.

When Charlie unzipped her suitcase that night to put her things away, she saw a piece of paper with a number on it, but no name. Pulling her cell from her back jean pocket, she dialed the number.

"I knew you'd call." Gibbs said on the other side of the line.

"What if I didn't? What would you of done then?" Smiling as she sat on the bed.

He leaned back in his chair, "There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't. It was only a matter of when."

Laying on the bed, "So, what, after five seconds of meeting me, you know me already?"

Playing with a pen, "You're not that complicated to read."

"Well this uncomplicated person has to get ready for a date."

"With who?"

Sitting up, "Tony. He asked me earlier today when he shown me around the NCIS building. I just hope this date is as entertaining as he thinks he is."

* * *

**I hope it was a good start. Leave me comments let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own NCIS just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

The next day Tony was on the phone when Ducky walked over hanging up the phone "Something wrong Ducky?" Tony looked up at him.

"I do not want you dating my niece."

Confused a little, "It was just a date!"

Placing his hands on Tony's desk, Ducky leaned forward, "I do not care. You are not the kind of guy I want her with."

Placing his hand over his heart, "Ouch Ducky."

"You're a good agent, Tony. But you are not good with women." Ducky left without another word.

Later that day, Gibbs was coming back from Abby's lab when he was joined by Charlie in the elevator. He reached for the button, stopping the elevator.

"Come to see Tony?" He faced her.

"Nope, came by with some food to have lunch with Ducky." Smiling at him.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, "How was that date with DiNozzo?"

Leaning against the wall, "A complete borefest to be honest. The charm was laid on too thickly for my taste. He took me to some silly romantic restaurant."

Moving next to her, "Let me guess. You'd rather have gone to a nice place with a little dancing while waiting for the food. And a light coat of charm."

"Maybe, depending who the date is. I'm more of 'let's go to a Knicks game and get some nacho's and hot dogs, with lots of laughing' kind of gal. Go somewhere that is fun."

Turing the elevator back on, "I'll remember that."

Charlie was laying on the couch in some green booty shorts and a orange spaghetti strap shirt. She and Ducky were watching TV after they made sure her grandmother got to bed all right. She was eating some popcorn when the doorbell went off.

"Got it." Charlie rose from the couch to answer the door. "It's called a phone you know." She smiled when she saw it was Gibbs.

"And miss seeing you like this?" Returning the smiled as he took her in again a second time.

Shaking her head as she laughed, "Do you need to talk with Ducky or something?"

"Get dressed and lets go." He told her.

"I can't leave Ducky."

Looking past her, then back to her "He won't mind."

Gibbs waited outside while she dressed and told Ducky she will be back later, stepping outside, "What's so important that you show up on my uncle's doorstep without even a call?"

Opening the door, "Surprise." Was all he said.

They drove for a few minutes, listening to the radio. "You pulled me out of the house to take me to a Fair!" She said when she saw Gibbs pulling into the parking lot.

"Well I thought that the Miss Cornstalk winner would love a Fair." He joked.

Charlie's face went red from embarrassment. " Oh my god! The Duck man told you about that?!"

Both getting out of the car. "He has a picture of that on his desk at work."

Shaking her head, "I am so embarrassed. I didn't even want to be entered in that beauty pageant contest thing. But I got in trouble and as a punishment, my mom signed me up."

"Well, Miss Cornstalk, you ready for the Fair?" He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own NCIS just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Charlie and Gibbs sat at the squirting water guns and played. The plastic horses bobbed up and down as they moved across their plastic stage.

Gibbs won by a hair, "You so cheated." She said, getting up from the seat.

"How did I cheat?" Standing up as well.

"Have you looked in a mirror before? I'm surprised you don't got a girl or two right now. All you have to do is smile and you'll have them eating out of your hand."

"So I have _you_ eating out of my hand right this moment?"

Shrugging, "Egh."

Gibbs picked a prize for winning the game, which was a pink elephant.

Handing her the prize, "How about now?"

Taking it, "I'm Ducky's niece. I'm not that easy."

Chuckling, "True."

Later that night they were sitting on a bench having a drink and watching people pass by.

Taking a sip of her drink before speaking, "You know, my uncle is going to flip when he finds out it was you who took me out."

Playing with his straw, "So Tony wasn't the only one Ducky told you not to see."

Giggling as she turned to him, "He specifically told me not to go out with anyone from NCIS. That I should be with someone who will be there for me and devote every minute he could to me."

"So you're purposely not listening to him?"

"Well I only said yes to Tony because I figured he know where all the great parties were. As for you, I'm a sucker for eyes and a great smile."

"I'd figured he's say McGee was ok" Taking a gulp.

"Well he told me as much as he loved me that if I was to date someone who worked at NCIS it would be McGee. But he was afraid that if I did I'd ruin the poor guy. So it was no one from NCIS."

"But does he realize there are others besides those who work with me?"

Throwing up her hands, "That is what I said! By then he was annoyed with me, so he walked away."

Smiling, he got up, "Come on, I better get you back."

Dragging her feet, "Do I have to?"

"Do you really want to give Ducky another reason to yell at me? Making it even harder for me to take you out on a second time."

"You want to go out with me again?" Tossing her now empty drink in a nearby trash bin.

Hitting the button to unlock his car, "Preferably a place without pink elephants." Opening the door for her.

Gibbs pulled into the drive way of Ducky's home. "Thanks for the elephant. Even though I still think you cheated." Charlie told him.

"How can I make it so I didn't cheat?" He asked.

Smiling coyly, "I can think of something."

Gibbs leaned forward cupping her face with one hand he kissed her. As they kissed, she felt his tongue beg for entrance and she let him. Both their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Not long after they started kissing, they heard a knock on the window on Charlie's side. Both looking over to see Ducky through the glass window.

Laughing as she got out, "Later." She grabbed the stuffed pink elephant before closing the door.

The next day Gibbs went to talk with Ducky. "Hey Duck."

Not looking up from the body he was working on, Ducky mumbled a hello.

"Listen, Ducky she didn't tell me that you said you didn't want her seeing anyone from NCIS. Well she did, just not right off the bat. But if it makes you that uneasy I won't see her at all." Gibbs told him.

Pausing in what he was doing, Ducky finally looked up. "That was my niece you were kissing last night. I know what I told her but she's not one to listen when she likes someone. As much as I do not want something to come of this she is going to do what she wants. So if you hurt her in any way I will make you pay."

Leaning forward, "I will treat her with the utmost respect."

Ducky glared at him, Gibbs smiled holding his hands up as he stepped out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own NCIS just my character._

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Later that day they caught a case. Ziva was making some calls while McGee was sent to help Abby. Gibbs and Tony went to talk with Ducky about the body and what he had found. Upon entering the room they spotted Charlie sitting crossed legged on an empty slab chowing down on a hamburger, as Ducky worked on the body.

Tony watched her, "How can you eat that in here while he's doing that?"

Swallowing the piece that was in her mouth, "It's just like eating when you watching a horror movie. I heard you and Ducky had a few words."

She giggled when Ducky looked over at them, "He's just being a protective uncle for his niece." Tony quickly moved away from her.

Sliding off the slab, "Well I heard you almost got verbally slapped by Ducky when all Gibbs got was a slap on the hands. And he kissed me! Now I'm kind of wishing we kissed Tony, then I'd know who was a better kisser. You or Gibbs."

Tony's jaw dropped as Ducky called, "Charlie Leslie Lipton!"

"I know, I know. I'm going to use the bathroom, then you can lecture me on my behavior when I get back Duck man." Holding up a hand as she walked out.

Tony grinned broadly as him and Gibbs stepped onto the elevator after talking with Ducky.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked not looking at him.

"What was it like?" His smile some how seemed to get bigger.

Turning his head at him, "What was what like?"

"Kissing Charlie!" Gibbs just turned his head straight again. "Right, you're not going to tell me. I bet it was great though."

Gibbs reached over and slapped Tony upside the head. Charlie was coming out of the bathroom wiping the excess water that was left on her hands to her pants. Seconds from stepping out, a hand grabbed he upper arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Oh nice. I was wondering if you'd show up or not." She smiled when she saw it was Gibbs.

"Tomorrow night, you and me, dinner." Gibbs said

"Meet me here at six." Smiling.

"Then you can tell me what you're really doing here." Gibbs walked away from her.

Rolling her eyes, "Great."

It was a long two days and Gibbs was winding down from it. He was coming back from getting a cup of coffee to find Charlie in his chair. Head back, slowly spinning in a circle.

"Having fun?" Moving in front of his desk.

"Tons." Getting up from the chair. "We don't have to go out tonight. Heard from uncle your case was somewhat hectic."

Grabbing his jacket from the back of chair, "We got to eat at some point."

Gibbs opened the front door to his place for her, "Umm what are we doing at your place?"

"Dinner." Hanging both his and her jacket on a near by chair.

"Ok." She said slowly.

Charlie sat on the counter in the kitchen watching Gibbs make dinner.

The food was sizzling as Gibbs turned to her, "Why don't you tell me why you are here."

Setting her drink down, "What makes you think I'm not visiting?"

"Ducky always talked so highly of you. Now that you are here, he barely talks about you." Leaning against the counter next to her.

"When my dad, Ducky's brother, died years ago, my mom would send me to Ducky's every summer. Grams would watch me while he was at work. Well Ducky became, in a way, like the dad I had lost. Well, one summer mom met Fred, they got married and we took his last name. When I moved out, my friend and I moved into the extra place Fred and my mom had. Then the day of my birthday they dropped a bomb. Not only were they kicking my friend and I out, they were selling the house and using the money for the baby my mom is going to have. They were also changing my room into the babies room and I wasn't allowed back home. Now I'm here." Smiling, she motioned around the place with her hand.

"And Ducky's problem is?"

Scrunching her nose, "Not only am I out of a job and have no money, I'm a third mouth to feed, another to take care of. But I just think that he is super, super pissed at my mother for what she did to me. For obvious reasons. And the fact that I didn't listen to him and went out with you and Tony."

Moving, Gibbs placed a hand on either side of the counter, trapping Charlie where she sat, "That's because Tony has a new women every week. He didn't want you to be one of them."

Tilting her head, "What about you?"

"Afraid you'd become another ex-wife of mine probably."

Leaning forward, "It's a good thing I don't plan on getting married anytime soon."

Gibbs closed the gab between them and kissed her. She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he placed his hands on her hips. They started laughing when they heard Charlie's stomach growl.

Charlie set the table while Gibbs finished making dinner. After dinner they found their way to his couch. She sat cross legged, back to the arms rest, facing Gibbs. He sat sideways with an arm resting on the back of the couch.

"What are you going to do now?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I have an interview to work at a florist tomorrow. If I get the job, I'll save my money for a place. If I don't get the job, I'll keep looking for one."

Titling his head, "A florist?"

Giving a 'shut up' glare. "It's a job!"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own NCIS just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Charlie had fallen asleep on Gibbs' couch. He'd carefully picked her up and placed her in his bed. Making sure she was comfy and under the covers, Gibbs grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket, then headed for the couch to sleep.

It had just reached five am when Charlie stirred. Quietly she exited the bed room and went to the kitchen. Searching the place, Charlie couldn't find what she was looking for.

"If you're searching for a coffee maker, I don't have one." The voice said behind her.

"How in all that is off in the world do you not have a coffee maker?" Turning to him.

"I just don't." Gibbs shrugged.

"Now I see when the Duck man said there is five more questions for every one to you." Shaking her head.

They got dressed and Gibbs took her to get some coffee before taking her back to Ducky's. As Gibbs rode the elevator to work, Ducky joined him.

They both watched the numbers climb, "Noticed you kept her out all night."

Not taking his eyes off the numbers, "She fell asleep on my couch Ducky."

The doors opened for Ducky, "I may not approve of the two of you, but you don't need to lie to me Jethro."

The doors shut in Gibbs face. He knew Ducky had every right not to be for him with his niece.

"Let me get this straight. Gibbs is dating Ducky's niece?" A skeptical sounding Ziva asked.

"I believe so." Tony said, propping his feet up on his desk.

Shaking his head, "I can't believe she wanted a comparison to who's a better kisser. You or Gibbs." McGee said.

Throwing a piece of paper at McGee's head, "What's so hard to believe about that?" He asked.

Glaring at Tony, "It's not that. It's more that it's hard to believe she isn't afraid that she might catch something if she kissed you."

Gibbs closed his phone as he got off the elevator, "Lets go, we got a case. And enough talk about my personal life. Ducky wouldn't appreciate it either."

When they returned to the NCIS building, there was a gigantic bouquet of flowers on Gibbs desk. He laughed to himself as he ignored the others questioning looks.

"Don't you have work to do?" He called over his shoulder.

The three jumped and quickly found something to do. Gibbs had gone down to see Abby after she called him. Humming to herself, Charlie made her way to Gibbs desk. She noticed that he had kept the flowers and moved them off to the side.

"Looking for Gibbs?" Tony smiled, calling from his desk.

"Just stopping by. Was having lunch with the Duck man." She politely answered.

Getting up, Tony slowly made his way over, "That's a nice bouquet of flowers you sent Gibbs."

She scrunched her eyebrows as she titled her head, "Why would I send Gibbs flowers? Shouldn't I be the one _receiving_ them?"

"Yeah Tony, why would she be the one sending flowers?" McGee smiled from his desk.

Ziva moved next to Tony, "She is Ducky's niece and probably brought up to be a lady."

Charlie crossed her arms with a smug look on her face. "They got a point Tony. Ducky always told me, a true gentleman always sends a lady flowers. Well, I better go, you all probably have a very important case to solve."

Charlie turned on her heals and left the three to go back to work.

"Looking for me?" Charlie heard when she stepped out of the NCIS building.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" She spun to Gibbs leaning against the wall.

Pushing off it, "I saw Ducky after Abby. You left this." Holding up her multicolored scarf.

Wrapping the scarf around her neck, "See you got the flowers."

"Guess you got the job."

"The Duck man was happy."

"How about I get you for a celebration dinner tonight?" He suggested.

Making a sad face. "Sorry, promised Ducky I'd have a celebratory dinner with him and grams."

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Another time then."

Charlie watched him walk into the NCIS building before leaving herself.

Ducky got a call in the middle of dinner to return to work. Leaving Charlie to clean up and see to her grandmother if she needed anything.

As the case went, the more and more agitated Gibbs got. Over a week had gone by and Charlie saw nor hide or hair of him. She knew as the days went by how upset Gibbs was from the little murmurs she got from Ducky.

Frustrated, Gibbs stormed off the elevators from Abby's lab. There was another bouquet of flowers. He plucked the card from the bouquet and read it.

_Still think you cheated_

_~Miss Cornstalk~_

He tossed the card in the trash and pushed the flowers aside before sitting at his desk.

Charlie was waiting by Gibbs' car that night when he came out. "Hey stranger." She smiled.

He grumbled something incoherent, "I know we both know, you know how to speak." She said.

Reaching the car door handle, "Charlie, I'm not in the mood."

"I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks. Was starting to think you forgotten about me."

"Right now is not a good time." He said irritably.

Putting her weight on her right foot, "When is it a good time? When you drive me to the point of hating you and I don't want to talk to you? Like you did one of your wives who divorced you?"

Gibbs shot a very pissed off look at her. "Do not go there."

"Don't worry, the Duck man didn't say anything. The problem with adults is they never think that kids can hear or understand certain things sometimes."

"This is not like that." His voice was laced with agitation beyond belief.

Shoving the pink elephant that was hidden behind her at him, "Be an ass to someone else. I was just seeing if I can help you become less irritated. You think better that way." Storming off.

Looking down at the elephant, Gibbs grumbled. Getting into the car, the elephant was tossed in the passenger seat as he took off. The entire trip home it stared back at him with those big plastic, round brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own NCIS just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Charlie spent every lunch break she could with Ducky. She enjoyed the stories he would tell. Even if she had heard them a thousand times, she loved them none the less. But not once did she let on that her and Gibbs had a little tiff. If Ducky had found out, he would only say in his very polite way of a 'I told you so' before going to yell at Gibbs.

It took two weeks and three days before the team solved the case. Gibbs and Charlie hadn't spoken since their talk at Gibbs' car. It has been three weeks since they last spoke to be exact.

McGee was coming out of the little used book shop one night. Fumbling with his keys, he happened to look up and across the street. And in that moment he saw Charlie stepping out of a little restaurant with some guy.

The stranger leaned forward giving her a small peck on the lips. Charlie blushed as she stepped into the car that the valet opened for her.

"You guys I saw it with my own eyes. She was out on a date with another guy." McGee told the two other agents the next day.

"Gibbs must of done something." Tony pondered out loud.

"What makes you think Gibbs did it?" Ziva blurted out. Tony and McGee both looked at her quizzically, "Right, stupid question."

Gibbs had walked by, his usually coffee in hand, "What was a stupid question?" He asked.

They cried in unison 'nothing boss', Gibbs looked at them strangely from his desk. The three quickly went to their computers pretending to work.

The three agents kept sneaking looks at Gibbs all morning long.

Slamming his hands on his desk, "What?" He cried.

They fumbled with their words, trying to find the right ones to say. Gibbs shook his head and walked off.

After a long day, Gibbs stopped off to get some more coffee before the store closed. Coming out, he saw Charlie across the street. He saw her holding hands and laughing with some guy. He watched as the man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Gibbs threw his unfinished coffee in the trash and left.

Charlie was sitting behind the counter of the flower shop with her head phones in, completely engrossed in her laptop. Gibbs stood at the front counter for a few minutes before she saw him.

Removing the head phones, "May I help you?" She inquired.

"Who was that last night?"

"Who was who last night?" Closing her laptop

"I saw you kissing some guy last night on Lexington."

Standing up, "You were spying on me?!"

"I was coming out of the coffee shop across the street when I saw you."

Her hands went to her hips, "Why do you care? I haven't heard from you in like three weeks."

Holding up his hands, "So we get in one little disagreement and were over?"

Charlie threw her pen at him, "If I recall, you were being an ass. It wasn't like we were actually together, Mr. I-Like-To-Be-An-Ass-To-Everyone-Including-The-Chick-I'm interested in. You have a freaking team for that. Plus you had three weeks to find a way to apologize for being an ass to me."

Gibbs placed the pen she threw at him back on the counter before laving the flower shop.

When Ducky came home that night, he came home to his mother, Charlie and a man he didn't recognize, playing cards.

"Hey Duck man. There is some food in the fridge for you. We ordered Chinese and got your favorite." Charlie laid her card down.

"Charlie, be polite." Her grandmother told her.

Setting her cards down, "Sorry grams. Duck man this is Lucas. Lucas this is my uncle Dr. Donald Mallard. But to me he's the mighty Duck man himself."

They shook hands, "Charlie, I need a word with you. Alone please." Stepping into another room.

"I know. What about Gibbs?" Charlie said.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Crossing his arms.

Scratching her head, "Never. But this is what went down. It was when you caught that two week case and Gibbs became irritated. I waited for him one night at his car. He got all pissy with me and I told him he didn't need to be an ass to me. Then I didn't hear from him for three weeks till he came by work yesterday."

"What have I told you?" Ducky moved to leave the room.

Charlie moved in font of him, "Don't. I took care of it. And he didn't hurt me in anyway."

Ducky huffed, "But he was disrespectful to my niece."

She gave him a hug, "And I knew how Gibbs was and sort of works. I remembered every story you ever told me. Now come play UNO with us, grams is kicking our butts."

"She was always good at cards." Ducky laughed.

"Oh and you'll like Lucas. He's a doc in training."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own NCIS just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Lucas found a nice place that was reasonable for Charlie to live. It was a few blocks from where Ducky lived. On a day that she had off she decided to make Ducky some lunch.

"Hungry for some fish?" Charlie called with a big smile.

Jimmy Palmer looked up from his desk, "Can I help you?"

"Hey Jimmy. Where's my uncle?"

"Dropping something off at Abby's lap."

Going over to Ducky's desk, "I can wait. Do you like salmon?"

Jimmy fumbled a little with his words before actually spitting them out, "Yes I do."

Grinning, "Good, I made some extra. My mother's recipe. I'm the only one in the family who can get it the closet to the way she makes it."

Charlie stuck around after the three finished eating. When she returned from the restroom, there was a small group of people in the room. Ducky, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and McGee. Ducky had just discovered something in the body when the others walked in. They were all staring at it intently, trying to figure out what it was.

"It's a ring." McGee called.

"But it's too small for that. It's a belly button ring." Tony said.

"Belly button ring?" Ziva looked to Tony.

"Why would someone swallow a ring?" Gibbs asked.

"Whatever it is, it was deep inside that mans body." Ducky told them.

Charlie stood behind the group, "It's a nipple ring."

They all turned to her, "How do you know that?" Tony finally asked

Shrugging, "I have two of the same kind."

They all gawked at her. "What? Oh come on! It was sad enough that Tony didn't even know, considering his love for women. I couldn't stand by watching you stand there and debate what that was."

Tony smirked as he was about to say something when Gibbs smacked him upside the head as he headed to the door without a word. The others murmured a thanks as they followed him.

Ducky faced Charlie, "Those better be removed by the end of the day."

"I'll try." She smiled.

"Charlie!"

"Ducky!" She laughed. "I remembered the two hour lecture about tattoos when I was 15, there was no mention of piercing of any kind. Which doesn't make sense because you made them sound like they were evil or something when Abby's got like a zillion."

Pointing at her, "She's not my niece."

Scrunching her nose, "I love you uncle, but interfere when it's something like I gotten myself into drugs or alcohol. Piercing are removable. So I am going, I got a call from Lucas. He's picking me up here so we can see each other before he has to go back to is second shift."

Gibbs caught up with her as she was leaving the building, giving her that questioning look, "Took them out two days ago. Lucas didn't like them." She answered.

"Lucas?" Sounding slightly thrown by the name and slightly disgusted with it.

"You should talk _Leroy Jethro_."

Moving in front of her so she'd stop walking, "Ducky like him?"

A smug look fell on he face, "Duck man adores him. He's a future doctor."

"Well aren't we smug."

"Damn Skippy. And he apologizes for being an ass to me if he brings his bad day on our date. And he doesn't wait three weeks to talk to me either. We could of have had something you and I. Would of been nice, I enjoyed your company. I also knew that you get work obsessed and I was ok with that. Without you, not as many families would have closure."

Tilting his head, "But."

"I just don't know if it's worth it to get into something that complicated."

By now Lucas had arrived, he approached the two with a smile. Charlie politely introduced them.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

Gibbs watched the two climb into the vehicle and drive off. He didn't like the man one bit, his gut feeling was buzzing away.

Charlie and Lucas had been dating for a little over two months. Charlie started to get bored with him about six weeks into the relationship. He was a nice guy and she was happy she found someone that Ducky liked. But he didn't really get her jokes, deep down she thought he didn't like them.

Lucas came from a respected family, they are rich and well rounded. He came from a very long line of ivy league men. So it wasn't a surprise when he decided to become a doctor.

As much as Charlie hated it and didn't like to admit it, she sometimes still had a little bit of her small town charm in her. And Lucas had his rich, ivy league one. Charlie did find him charming and sweet, it's what attracted her to him. But the more she spent with him the more she doubted her judgment. But she wasn't really going to run out and tell someone how she felt.

* * *

Lucas had come over that night to her apartment, they had a candle lit dinner. Later that night Charlie silently crawled out of bed, trying hard not to wake Lucas. It had started to rain at some point during the night. But she didn't care, she just slipped something on and went for a walk. Charlie's feet took her to the park, where she sat on the swings.

"You're a little old for swings." Gibbs sat in the empty swing next to her.

"Since when did NCIS become the swing police?" She looked over at him.

Gibbs thought for a second, "When I saw you sitting on the swings alone in the rain."

Making her eyes into slits, "Why Jethro, were you following me?"

Laughing, "No, not really. I was coming by your place when I saw you step out of you building. Then I followed you."

She started swinging a little. "Why were you coming to my place?"

He pulled something from his jacket. "It's the sorry that you wanted."

Taking the box, "You know you could of just said sorry."

Shrugging, "I like this way better."

Charlie opened the box to a little round silver pendant on fishing line. On the silver pendant was a little silver star, above and under it were the words 'I am sorry'

"I over heard Ducky telling Lucas some places you like to shop to him over the phone. That antique place isn't that bad for dusty, old things. It's where I found that, it's for every time I'm a ass."

"Did you have to actually put it on fishing line?"

Eyebrows arching, "Are you criticizing my rustic charm at present giving?"

Closing the box, "One, yes and two, I can't take this." Handing the box back before getting up off the swing.

Following, "Why?" He called after her.

Yelling back, "You know why!"

Gibbs reached out grabbing her by the arm. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own NCIS just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Charlie felt a body move next to her and everything came flooding back, shooting out of bed. "Oh my god I'm a slut." Charlie said to herself as she searched the room for her clothes.

"You're not that." Gibbs said from the doorway of his bathroom.

Standing there naked with her bra in hand, "Than what would you call a chick who slept with two guys in one night?"

Walking into the room, "I don't know."

"Slut!" Finding the rest of her clothes.

She didn't say a word as Gibbs dropped her off in front of her building. Lucas was waiting for her when she got home.

"Where have you been?" He questioned when she walked in.

"I went for a walk last night. It was super late and I was by Ducky's, so I stayed there last night."

Moving from the back of the couch, "I called him this morning and he said you were not there."

Taken aback by what he said, "Were you keeping tabs on me?"

"I was concerned. You would be too if you went to bed with your partner then wake up the next day and they're not there. What's that?" Pointing to her neck.

"Huh?" Feeling at her neck. Gibbs must of slipped it on while she was sleeping last night. "It's a necklace."

"I can see that. You weren't wearing it yesterday."

"I found it at Ducky's. I thought I lost it, but I was wrong."

The back of his hand collided with her right cheek. Stumbling back, her hand went to where he had hit her "You're lying." His voice wasn't as soft and gentle as she knew it.

She pick up the nearest thing to her, which was the dish to put her keys in and threw it at his head. "Never lay your hands on me like that again."

He dodged it. "Then tell me the truth and I won't have to."

Her eyes widened. "Let me get this straight. You think it's okay to hit women?"

"Only when they deserve it." He answered.

Pulling her cell from her back pocket. "Fuck you! We're over. And I hope you like handcuffs." Pressing 911 in her phone.

Lucas snatched Charlie's cell from her hand and threw it against the wall. It smashed into a million plastic pieces.

* * *

McGee and Ziva were at their desks looking up things Gibbs had wanted. They both looked up when they heard a sniffle. There stood Charlie crying, bruised and bleeding.

"Wh……Where's Du…..Ducky?" She sniffled again as the two went to her aid.

Charlie was ushered to Gibbs' empty seat. Ziva stayed with Charlie since she flinched when McGee got near her, so McGee went to find Ducky. Tony bounced in on the floor in a good mood.

Seeing the group around Gibbs' desk, "Who started the party without me?"

Ziva and McGee parted ways to reveal Charlie, "What happened?"

They were telling Tony when Gibbs got off the elevator. They all went silent when seeing him. He didn't get far before turning around and retreating back to the elevator.

"Do you think he knows?" McGee said.

"I think the question is, is he going to kill him or just maim him into a coma?" Charlie said softly.

Ducky took Charlie down to autopsy to clean her up properly since she didn't have any real injuries to worry about. She was sitting on one of the slabs as he handed her an ice pack. Gibbs stormed back into the NCIS building with Lucas in handcuffs. Both Ducky and Charlie looked to the doors when they heard the swishing sound of them opening to the room.

"Say it." He demanded, pushing Lucas to his knees in front of Charlie.

"Hitting you was the biggest mistake ever in my life. And I am really and truly sorry for it." He apologized.

They sent Lucas to jail and slapped a 500 feet restraining order on him. Charlie decided to stay with Ducky for a few days. She was walking behind Ducky as she followed him to his front door.

"Why is there a pink elephant on my doorstep?"

Smiling, Charlie picked it up, "Ill be right back."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. I'll call if I'm going to be out late." Giving Ducky a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving with the elephant in hand.

Gibbs was down in his basement working on another boat. His back was to the stairs when Charlie quietly descended them.

"Got the elephant I see." He turned to her with a smile.

"I figured you would of thrown him out by now." She looked at it.

Moving in front of her, "Miss Cornstalk couldn't be without her over stuffed animal."

Giggling, "This is true."

Gibbs moved again tying something around his neck, "He had it on him."

She looked down at the necklace he gave her last night, "Never got to thank you for what you did."

He leaned forward giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "You're welcome."

"Well I better get back. Don't want to worry uncle." She got halfway up the stairs before turning around, "Jethro."

Looking up at her from the bottom step, "Yes?"

"I'm willing to give it a try even if it's going to be complicated. If you still want too."

Gibbs held up his finger as went over to the phone, Charlie watched Gibbs dial a number. "Hey Ducky. Charlie is with me, she's going to stay here tonight." He hung up the phone and joined Charlie the rest of the way up stairs.

THE END


End file.
